Bill
William "Bill" Sr is the father of William and Lucy, and the main antagonist of the Violette1st videos. He is usually seen antagonizing, belittling, and yelling at William, which causes William to destroy objects. His relationship with William is very poor and he can be shown destroying his objects. Bill usually wants William to get off his Xbox. William ignores him, so Bill has to turn off the internet causing William to destroy objects and his temper to rise. Bill is also extremely rude and inconsiderate towards William, calling him an idiot on various occasions and showing no concern for his feelings or well-being whatsoever. He even goes as far to say that William needs to leave the house. It also seems that he favors Lucy over William, though this is currently unconfirmed. His catchphrase is "Freaking jerk/dingbat!" He is also very selfish, as seen when he buys 3 Big Macs and doesn't give one to William, insisting he eats a donut that was saved for Andy, and, especially, when he takes advantage of William supposedly running over his foot when he stole his truck. Even though his foot did not get hurt, he tricks William and Violette into believing his foot is broken so he can relax in his chair all day and get waited on. He's also quite hypocritical, as he often berates William for destroying his objects, even though he's often the one who instigates it, and how he often goes to extreme lengths to destroy Williams, as well as accusing William of showing no remorse for his actions when he himself shows no remorse for his rude and selfish behavior. Another trait of Bill's is that he's incredibly ungrateful. especially when William tries to make amends with him. A prime example of Bill's ungrateful behavior would be the time where he shoved the cake that William had made for him as an apology for burning his car into his face in "FURIOUS FATHER SMASHES CAKE IN WILLIAM'S FACE". He has also been shown to be quite arrogant. A prime example was in "KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW!!!", when he was stopped at a red light while taking William to the hospital. When Violette said they should've called an ambulance, Bill said he was faster than an ambulance, despite not having an emergency vehicle. There were some parts where he was threatened with a divorce after he and Andy destroyed Williams Xbox One S while tied up onto a chair in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!". This might be a hint that the family is getting closer to family separation. In "DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE)", he was threatened with a divorce again, this time for not turning on the water supply for William. Fan Reputation Bill is the most controversial character in the Violette1st series. Mostly due to his rudeness and his greedness. The peak of the hate was when he infamously tied William up and destroyed his Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. Almost everyone hated it and expected William to get his revenge on him and Andy too since he helped the destruction. William did get his revenge by stealing his credit card and buying a new XBOX IN KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!. However, he is sometimes praised for recognizing that William is spoiled. Quotes *"I just want a couple Big Macs!" *"I'm freaking thirsty!" *"No. I want that donut." *"Give me a plate, jerk." *"(In response to Violette asking) YES! HE SHOT ME IN THE BUTT!" *"You burn my car burn my phone and burn my work tools!" *"Freaking jerk!" (used on multiple occasions) *"Freaking idiot!" (used on multiple occasions, mainly in the earlier stages of the series) *"I will turn the Internet off!" *"Freaking dingbat!" (used on multiple occasions, first said in LAXATIVE PRANK ON DAD!!!) *"Hey, you don't have to worry about my TV, we're even!" *"Stop it!" *"WHAT THE FRICK IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?!?!" *"This is what I get after you burned my car?" *"Get rekt!" *"YES YOU ARE!!!!!" *"WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T EVEN WIPE MY A*S!!!" *"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" *"That's my frickin phone!!" *(in response to William asking how he feels) "Like s**t." *"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!" (While William burns his car) *"The frick- who the fr- WILLIAM, WHAT THE FRICKING HELL ARE YOU DOIN' YOU JERK?!" *"I might have to go to the FRICKIN HOSPITAL!!!" *"I'm serious, I'm gonna poop my pants!!!" *"IM TELLING YOU, IM GONNA S**T MY PANTS!!!" *"We're goin' to the hospital after I get a Big Mac!" *"My stomach don't pop, I go to the bathroom." *"I have some pigs' feet but I wasnt in the mood for that." *"Just sit down and eat your frickin' hot dog!" *"If I need you, I'll ring the bell." (While faking a broken foot so he can get waited on) *"Yep, it's hilarious. They really believe my foot's broken and it's not. Yep, I've got them waiting on me hand and foot. Yep, I love it. I'm going to take full advantage of this." *"Thank you buddy. Appreciate that!" *"Don't forget extra cream!" *"I can't wait!" *"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT IN THERE, JERK?!" Category:Characters Category:Divorce Threat Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters hated by fans